1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials for treating cancer. For example, this document relates to methods and materials for identifying antigens and combinations of antigens that can be used to treat cancer. This document also relates to methods and materials for using combinations of antigens to treat cancer (e.g., melanoma).
2. Background Information
Cancer is a serious illness that affects many people every year. In general, there are several common methods for treating cancer: surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy, immunotherapy, and biologic therapy. When initially diagnosed with cancer, a cancer specialist such as an oncologist can provide a patient with various cancer treatment options. Typically, an oncologist will recommend the best treatment plan based on the type of cancer, how far it has spread, and other important factors like the age and general health of the patient.